


Coming Home

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: Seattle FD is in need of a new chief. Here's my take on 4x01.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Coming Home

Vic let out a deep breath as she scanned the boarding pass on her phone. She gave a tight smile to the gate attendant as she made her way down the jet bridge. Fortunately, she was in the first boarding group so it didn’t take her long to board and to find her seat. She liked being by the window so she could look out and see the clouds. She fished her airpods out of her bag and put them in and hoped some music would help her relax and wash away the day. 

Things were going great. Well, not great, but they were going. She’d escaped being blown to bits since someone decided to plant bombs in the hospital, watched as the crooked chief got hauled away in the back of a Seattle PD car. But then Dean kicked her out. Out of nowhere, just told her she couldn’t live in the houseboat anymore. So she packed her stuff and tried to figure out what she did wrong. She laughed to herself as she thought of the time Lucas had told her of all her friends, he would have to watch her around Dean. She asked him why and he told her that he was pretty sure the firefighter had a crush on her. Vic assured Luke that they were like brother and sister. Could he have been right?

The exhaustion from the day had caught up to her and before Vic knew it the pilot was instructing the flight attendants to prepare for landing. Once she de-boarded, she headed to baggage claim to collect her suitcase. She ordered an Uber on her phone to take her to the address she’d been given. She’d been too tired from everything to process what was really happening, but as they pulled up to the cabin, butterflies had taken over her stomach. She got her bags out of the trunk and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

“Hi,” she said when the door opened.

“Hey Eggy.” Lucas greeted her.  
_________________

“I was really ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Lucas Ripley,” Vic said with tears in her eyes as she was watching the love of her life take his final breaths. Never in a million years had she expected to be in this position. It’s a risk of the job, that at any moment you could use a loved one. But 8 months after falling madly, deeply, head over heels for her fire chief, just hours after asking him to marry her, here he was, dying. She ran into fires for a living and this was by far the most painful and most difficult situation she’d ever been in. 

“At least...I get to spend...the rest of mine...with you,” Lucas managed to get out as his organs were slowly shutting down.” Vic leaned over to kiss him one last time. When she pulled away, she looked over at the monitor that was still on and saw that he had flatlined. ‘This was it. He’s gone,’ she thought. She looked back at him and somehow he was still awake. Still breathing. Still alive. 

“Lucas,” she said, confused.

“Eggy, I don’t have much time, so let me get this out. It’s all a cover-up. There’s corruption in the city and in order for them to catch the responsible people, they made me fake my own death.” He could tell by the look on her face that Vic was both pissed and relieved at the same time. No one is supposed to know so Vic, you have to promise not to say a word,” he said, as he took her hand in his.

“You’re not dying?” she asked through tears.

“No baby, The heart problem is likely real, but I promised you I was coming back,” he said, reaching up to wipe away a tear from her eyes.

“So...so what happens next?” 

“Now, I pretend that those monitors aren’t lying and you have to--”

“Pretend like I lost the love of my life,” Vic finished for him.

“Victoria Hughes, when I said yes to you, it wasn’t some dying wish. I’m going to marry you. I’m going to make you Victoria Ripley. We’re just gonna have to wait a little longer. As soon as they get me in WitSec, I promise I’ll find some way to contact you.”

“Okay,” Vic said, trying to pull herself together. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Vic walked out of the room and convinced everyone that her fiance was in fact, gone.  
_____________

“God, I missed you,” Lucas said, pulling Vic into his arms. This time without her, the secrecy has been tearing him up on the inside.

“I missed you too,” Vic responded, finally letting out the breath she’d been holding in.

Lucas closed the door and Vic took a second to take in the cabin. There was a fireplace with a fluffy white rug in front of it. A huge couch and a mini bar in the corner.

“A ski chalet, huh?”

“I told you, you’d look sexy in a snowsuit.” They both let out a bit of laugher, remembering a prior conversation.  
“Thanks for the ticket,” she said. “I had nowhere else to go.”

“Vic, I meant what I said. I was coming back for you. And if you hadn’t emailed me, I was getting on a flight tomorrow anyways.” 

“Back to Seattle? Dixon.” Vic said, answering her own question. “Dixon was the crook.”

“Him, two city commissioners, ACO Thompson and a police captain. But yes, now that they’re in jail, it’s all over.”

Despite how much he’d missed her, Lucas forgot how magnetic she was. He forgot how she managed to make everything and everyone else in the room invisible. It was more than the fact that he hadn’t touched her, made love to her in over a year; he craved her. He was aching for her. He could only hope she still felt the same way. God, he needed her to still feel the same way.

“Over?” she questioned, getting that look in her eye. The one that implied there may be a double meaning.

“The investigation, that is. Other things...I hope not.”

“What other things?” she asked. He could tell by her voice that she was just as hungry for him as he was for her.

“Victoria--” that’s all he could get out before she was on him, crushing her lips to his. Pulling at his hair, trying to devour him. And he was loving every second. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed them up until they were in front of the fireplace and was able to bend down so she was lying beneath him. They slowly began stripping off each other’s clothes. Their bodies were ravenous for each other, but it had been so long and neither wanted to rush the moment. 

She let out a hiss when his tongue connected with her clit. Despite his pretty boy smile, Jackson has nothing on Lucas when it came to how he touched her and made her feel. She continued to ride out the pleasure after he sent over over the edge. He inched his way up, leaving a trail of kisses from her bellybutton to her breasts. He took time to show each of them attention before joining their lips in a kiss that was just as intense as the fire burning in front of them.

“I missed you,” she whispered to him as she grabbed a fist full of hair and kissed him before flipping them over so she was on top. She missed him terribly, but she was also angry for the pain he had put her through. His letters gave some explanation of what was going on, but she’d been without him for months. 

She rode him until she could no longer see straight. The pleasure sending her senses into overdrive. She could hear him voicing his pleasure as well and soon they both reached their release together. Vic rolled off of him and they laid beside each other basking in the pleasure of their reunion. “You told me to move on,” she said to him after a few minutes of silence.  
————

Dear Eggy,

I could get in so much trouble for writing you, but I had to try and explain the situation. 

About 18 months ago, I noticed some financial issues with the SFD budget. I wasn’t quite sure what was going on and after discussing it with the finance director, we took our concerns to the Mayor. It was then that we realized it was a much bigger issue that went beyond just SFD. The FBI was brought in because we realized SPD could potentially be part of the problem.

As part of the plan, they had to make it seem like I disappeared. I agreed to help do whatever was necessary to catch the people responsible. That was before you, before us. 

I had no idea until a few weeks before it happened that they wanted me to fake my own death. Eggy, I never wanted to do this to you and if there was another way, believe me I would’ve fought for it. I was supposed to keep it secret, but that day in the hospital was just too much for me and I couldn’t bear to let you think we we wouldn’t have a future together.

I need you to know that I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. You’re it for me. That being said, you are such a beautiful and incredible woman and I don’t know how long it will be until I see you again. If you move on or find someone else, I’ll understand. I wanted to show you that you come before the job and I’ve failed miserably. But I promise, if you let me, one day I will prove just how much you mean to me.

I don’t know when, but I’ll write to you again as soon as I can. 

I love you,  
Hubby  
————

“I wanted you to be happy,” Lucas told her, explaining the words he’d written her.

“Well it didn’t work,” Vic mumbled. She could feel his body tense up at her revelation. “I just wanted the pain to stop, but it didn’t.”

“Come here,” he said as he motioned for her to lay her head on his chest and gave her a kiss on the head. “I hate that I’m the reason for this.”

“It’s not your fault,” she told him. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. Every day.”

“So where do we go from here?” She asked while absentmindedly drawing lines on his chest with her fingers.

“I think nearly 2 years of being engaged is too long and that we should do something about it.”

“I agree. Now I’ll be the second newlywed at Station 19.”

“Second?”

“Andy is now Mrs. Robert Sullivan.”

“Wow, I did not see that coming,” Lucas said.

“Well if you ask me, they totally stole our story. Boss and subordinate fall in love. Have secret romance. End up happily ever after.”

“Let’s do it here. I was gonna say we should wait until we get back to Seattle, but why don’t we just get married here in Aspen before we leave?”

“You’re serious?” Vic asked, moving so she could look at his face.

“As a heart attack,” he replied, getting him a slap on the arm from Vic.

“Well considering the last time I saw you, you’d had a heart attack, that’s not very funny.”

“I know baby,” he said, running his fingers through her curls. “I’ve just robbed you of so much and I don’t wanna wait any longer.”

“Where would we even find someone to marry us here?”

“Justin, one of the guards is licensed.”

“Lucas Ripley tell me you did not Jedi mind trick one of your security into getting ordained online so he could marry us.”

Lucas looked around the room with his guilt face, not wanting to admit to what he’d done. He wasn’t ashamed. Not when he’d been waiting this long to say I do to her.

“Well I guess it would be a shame to let it go to waste.”   
————

An hour after their quickie wedding, (because when Lucas said right now he’d actually meant right now) they’d found themselves back in front of the fire place except this time a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a blanket accompanied them. They’d had the ceremony in the snow and Lucas let Vic know that she indeed did look sexy in a snowsuit. She called herself Victoria Ripley, officially for the first time and Luke nearly ripped the suit in half trying to get it off of her. He said he’d never heard anything sexier in his entire life.

“So, this other guy,” Lucas said as he inserted two fingers into her. “Did he know how to please you?”

Luke was the possessive type, Vic knew that long before now. He wasn’t the type to stop her from going places or from hanging out with friends, but he definitely liked to let her know that she was his. Vic was looking forward to what he was about to do to her.

“Maybe.” She said, trying to push his limits.

“Did he know that you moan every time I do this,” and he used his thumb to apply just enough pressure to her clit to send a wave of pleasure throughout her body. As he did that, she moaned.

“Or how you can cum just by me sucking on your nipples?” Lucas moved just way up to her breasts and took the right one in his mouth and rolled the left one between his fingers. He could feel her writhing beneath him and after a few minutes he switched to the other. She started clawing at his back which let him know it was working and that she was about to release. She did so with a sigh and he placed his finger back into her pussy to help her come down from her orgasm. “Good girl,” he lovingly said to her. “I be he didn’t know how much you like it from behind. I bet he couldn’t make you squirt with his tongue like I can.”

“Luke...baby,” Vic managed to breath out. Her body was desperate for him. She needed him to please her again.   
—————

The next day they packed up the few items he had and boarded a plane back to Seattle. The Mayor wanted to hold a press conference explaining what happened and requested Lucas be present so she could formally announce that he would be reinstated. He emailed her to let her know he was still in, but under one condition. His marriage would not be investigated. After all this shit, he deserved to have his cake and eat it too. 

They decided to check into a hotel for the night since she no longer had a place to stay and his house wasn’t cleared for him to stay in just yet. They agreed to tell her team tomorrow at the station, but she wanted to tell Warren first to see if his wife could get them into the hospital since Sullivan still hadn’t been released. Dr. Bailey agreed to sneak them into hospital so they could talk to him.

Dressed in scrubs and face masks, they knocked on his hospital room and waited for him to let them in.

“Come in.” They looked at each other and gave a nod before entering.

“Chief,” Vic said as she walked in and lowered his mask.

“Hughes,” he greeted her. I wasn’t expecting to see you.

“I hadn’t planned to come, but I had something that couldn’t wait.” 

“Holy, shit,” Sullivan said Lucas lowered his mask. 

“Hey Sully.”

“Am i dreaming right now? How much morphine is in this thing?

“It’s a long story,” Lucas said as he and Vic took a seat on the couch in his room and proceeded to tell Sullivan the story.

“We wanted you to know before we told the rest of the team.” Vic told her Battalion Chief. 

They talked a little while longer until Dr. Bailey came in the room and told them that they would need to leave soon if they didn’t want to get caught. They said their goodbyes and headed out to Vic’s jeep. They quickly changed in her car and headed down three blocks to the station.

“You ready?” he looked over and asked her?

“Ready.” she responded as they headed into the barn where the team was getting ready for lineup.

“Hey guys,” Vic said. “I’ve got something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> vicley forever.


End file.
